Anemia
by Megumi Pancake
Summary: Marinette sufre un desmayo repentino en clase a causa de un bajón de tensión y al llevarla a la enfermería descubren que tiene anemia y está muy débil. / Sus padres no dejan que salga de casa ni que nadie la visite, así que Chat Noir aprovecha para ir a verla por la noche. / [Contiene LEMON explícito, Marichat que acaba en Adrienette y más cosas sin puto sentido]
1. Chapter 1

**[Aviso, esto es un two-shot, osea que tendrá dos capítulos y será bastante lemonoso. Iba a ser un one-shot pero se me hacía muy muy largo y opté por dividirlo en dos capítulos. El principio es bastante random y no tiene puto sentido, pero bueno, a disfrutarlo!]**

* * *

Era un jueves por la mañana a las ocho y cuarto. Marinette se encontraba sentada en su clase. No le había dado ni tiempo a desayunar de lo rápido que salió de su casa. Se le había echado el tiempo encima y además había despertado tarde.

Había dormido muy poco esa noche haciendo deberes, pues en el día anterior tuvo que salvar a un akumatizado y no le dio tiempo. Estaba tan estresada que no era capaz de concentrarse en clase, es más, ni siquiera se había fijado en Adrien como hacía todas las mañanas.  
Su amiga y compañera de clase Alya ese día no había ido y Marinette se encontraba sola en su pupitre sintiéndose mareada y con hambre, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas atender y esperar al cambio de asignatura para comer algo, sin embargo no aguantó y se desmayó sobre la mesa repentinamente. Unos cuantos la miraron y rieron pensando que se había dormido, en cambio Adrien miró hacia atrás y, sorprendido, extendió su mano e intentó despertarla, agarrándole el brazo y agitándolo. Él no creía que se hubiera dormido, Marinette era una estudiante ejemplar y siempre atendía en clase, así que se preocupó porque dio un cabezazo en la mesa demasiado fuerte como para haberse quedado dormida.

-¡Señorita!-Exclamó hacia la profesora, levantando la mano con un aire de preocupación bastante notable.-Creo que Marinette se ha desmayado...

-Dios mio...-Dijo esta y entonces, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás alumnos fue hasta el pupitre de la chica y empezó a observarla y a levantarle la cabeza. Si que se había desmayado, no respondía.-Adrien, llévala a la enfermería, yo voy a llamar a sus padres. Chicos, no os mováis de la clase, enseguida vuelvo.

Adrien se levantó y cogió a la desmayada Marinette en brazos. Le pesaba un poco, pero él estaba fuerte y podía con ella a la perfección, así que se la llevó a la enfermería. Allí las enfermeras la echaron en una camilla y le tomaron la tensión. Mandaron a su rubio compañero de delante a la sala de espera, y después de un rato una de las mujeres que la habían observado le dijo que le había dado una bajada de tensión, que volviera a clase, sus padres estarían a punto de llegar a recogerla y él ya tenía que volver. Entonces, preocupado no tuvo más remedio que volver a su aula y seguirla de manera normal como los demás una vez la profesora volvió.

Marinette acabó despertando al rato y miró a su alrededor: estaba en la enfermería y sus padres estaban sentados en unas sillas junto a ella, bastante preocupados, pero en seguida se pusieron contentos al verla despertar.

-¡Hija!-Exclamó Sabine mientras iba a abrazarla.-Nos habíamos preocupado mucho...

-¿Qué...me ha pasado?-Preguntó un tanto débil la chica.

-Nos ha dicho la doctora que te ha dado un bajón de tensión,-Contestó Tom, que se le veía preocupado.-te han hecho un análisis de sangre y ha salido que tienes anemia.

-¿Anemia? Si yo me alimento bien, ¿cómo es posible?

-Puede ser por los medicamentos que estás tomando para el dolor de cabeza o bien por herencia,-Informaba su madre, dudosa.-porque yo la tengo también a veces por mi madre.

-Podías haberme avisado antes de esto, a saber cuantos se habrán reído de mi por desmayarme en clase...

-No te preocupes, cariño, seguro que tus compañeros no son tan crueles.

-Chloé si, pero bueno... ¿Quien me trajo a la enfermería?

-Nos dijeron que fue un chico rubio de tu clase.

Marinette abrió los ojos como platos. Solo había un rubio en su clase y ese era Adrien. No podía creerlo, se había puesto roja de la vergüenza.

-Sí, fue ese tal Adrien, pero eso no es importante ahora.-Una enfermera llegó con una cajita de pastillas y se la dio a Tom y Sabine.-Estas son pastillas de hierro, ella debe tomarse una cada mañana en el desayuno con un zumo de naranja o algo que tenga muchas vitaminas, pronto se recuperará, no es algo muy severo, solo le recomendamos reposo en casa durante una semana o hasta que se sienta menos débil.

-De acuerdo.-Asintieron ambos padres tras coger las pastillas y una lista con comidas que les había recomendado la doctora.

Al final acabaron abandonando los tres el instituto y volvieron a casa. Marinette estaba realmente débil y por ello sus padres le dijeron que no saliera de su hogar los días que le dijo la doctora.  
Cuando llegaron ella comió algo y directamente la mandaron a dormir un rato mientras ellos trabajaban en la panadería. Sin embargo la chica no podía dormir y como Alya tampoco había ido a clase optó por llamarla para preguntarle a ella qué tal estaba y de paso contarle lo que le había ocurrido. Se encontraba sentada en su cama con el pijama ya puesto y con el móvil en la oreja mientras llamaba a su amiga. Empezó a dar tono y al segundo ella contestó:

-¡Hola Marinette!-Saludó Alya, aunque con una voz algo ronca.

-Hola Alya, ¿cómo te encuentras?-Preguntó Marinette.-Me dijiste que te resfriaste, ¿no?

-Sí, me duele un montón la garganta y estoy a base de sopas con tres capas de mantas encima. Tengo mucho calor, pero si me las quito tengo frío.

-Uf, ojalá te recuperes, lo mejor sería que te pusieras alguna película o algo para distraerte, siempre ayuda cuando estás enferma.

-Tienes razón, me pondré a ver algo, pero... un momento, ¿tú no deberías estar ahora mismo en clase? Son las diez aun.

-Pues verás... Al parecer me ha dado un bajón de tensión, me he desmayado en clase, Adrien me ha llevado a la enfermería y han llamado a mis padres para que me recogieran. Me han dicho que repose en casa también porque tengo anemia y estoy muy débil.

Alya se quedó callada por un momento al otro lado del teléfono, no sabía como responder a eso.

-Vaya... En cuanto me encuentre mejor iré a verte sin falta.-Dijo al final, tosiendo al terminar la frase.-Pero bueno, al menos has podido estar en los brazos de Adrien, ¿no te sientes afortunada?

-Si me hubiera enterado de algo quizá, pero estaba inconsciente, me desperté en la camilla de la enfermería.

-No te preocupes, seguro que está preocupado por ti. Bueno, tengo que dejarte, mi madre va a darme un medicamento, hablamos después.

-Vale, adiós, ¡recupérate pronto!

-¡Igualmente, chao!-Ambas colgaron el teléfono y Marinette se echó en la cama suspirando. Su amiga tenía razón, Adrien podría estar preocupado por ella, pero no podía hacer mucho más desde su casa, así que intentó dormirse dando vueltas en su cama hasta que lo consiguió.

Durmió varias horas hasta las dos y media de la tarde, y una vez despierta no supo realmente qué hacer, pues no la dejaban salir, además eso supondría un problema si atacaban París otra vez, no sabía si estando en ese estado podría pelear contra alguien. Tikki se había dado cuenta de esto, sin embargo con los superpoderes que le otorgaba el traje era posible que se sintiera menos débil.

Probó a hacer varios bocetos de ropa nueva que confeccionar más adelante, pero no era capaz de concentrarse en dibujar, estaba demasiado somnolienta y cansada como para centrarse en algo. Quiso seguir el mismo consejo que le dio a Alya, que se quedara quieta viendo algo, así que se puso en el ordenador buscando una serie o película que ver.

Tras haber escogido una serie por ahí, se quedó viéndola, sin embargo una de las veces oyó hablar a sus padres cerca de ahí, pero no les entendió. Acto seguido ellos entraron en su habitación y la miraron.

-Cielo, ¿estás mejor?-Preguntaba Tom.-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, gracias, estoy bien.-Respondió ella, sonriente.-Si viene alguien a visitarme avisadme antes, no quiero que me vean tan desarreglada.

-Eso te íbamos a decir,-Intervino Sabine.-Acaban de venir dos chicos, el rubito ese que vino la última vez a jugar a la consola contigo y otro morenito con gafas.

-¡Ay dios!-Marinette dio un respingo de la silla y se levantó, aunque se agarró al escritorio porque le dio un mareo.-¡Son Adrien y Nino! Dejad que me arregle y luego les diré que suban.

-No no.-Su padre negó seriamente aun desde la trampilla de su cuarto.-Les hemos dicho que estabas mal y nadie podía entrar a verte, necesitabas reposo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio?

-Lo sentimos, hija, es mejor que no te vean tan débil y que descanses de gente por ahora.-Su madre cogió una bandeja que tenía por ahí y se la subió a la habitación.-Mira, te he hecho esta manzana cocida con canela para que te la comas, que tienes que comer mucha fruta.

-Gracias, mamá...-Marinette cogió la bandeja triste y se la llevó al escritorio a comerse la manzana mientras seguía viendo la serie. Sus padres se marcharon cerrando la trampilla y la dejaron tranquila por un rato.

Se había acordado que esa noche tenían una cena los tres que estaban preparando para ese día, sin embargo ella no podría ir y se preguntaba si lo cancelarían igualmente o irían ellos. Fue hasta la trampilla tras dejar su comida en el escritorio y miró hacia donde se encontraba el salón para ver si alguien seguía por allí. Vio que sus padres aun se dirigían hacia la panadería y les dio un toque de atención.

-¡Mamá, papá!-Exclamó, haciendo que ellos se voltearan y miraran hacia la trampilla abierta de donde asomaba la cabeza de Marinette.-¿Vais a ir a cenar al final?

-No, nos quedaremos aquí por si necesitas algo.-Contestó su padre amablemente.-No podemos dejarte sola en tu estado, cariño.

-¿Qué estado? Solo tengo un poco de anemia, podéis iros sin mi, seguramente me duerma pronto.

-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó Sabine, con cara de preocupación aun.-Nos harías sentir mal si te pasa algo por irnos.

-Os llamaré si me siento mal o me pasa algo, pero yo sí que me sentiría peor si desperdiciáis esta noche solo porque yo esté baja de hierro.

-Está bien, iremos nosotros.-Tom miraba a su mujer suspirando y luego sonrió hacia su hija, al igual que Sabine.-Si te pasa lo más mínimo llámanos enseguida, y cuando nos vayamos a ir te subiremos algo de cena y lo que necesites para que te quedes bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale, gracias por hacerme caso, estoy segura de que lo pasaréis bien.-Marinette les devolvía la sonrisa.

-Hombre, estaremos preocupados por ti,-Dijo su madre, aun insistente.-pero te mensajearemos de vez en cuando. Ahora ve a comerte la manzana y después te duchas antes de que nosotros tengamos que irnos, por si acaso te pasa algo.

La joven de las coletas rió nerviosa y asintió volviéndose a meter en su cuarto, cerrando la trampilla y yéndose a ver la serie que estaba viendo otra vez mientras merendaba.  
Sabía que sus padres eran muy sobreprotectores, y sobre todo con algo como eso, que la hacía sentir débil y podría desmayarse de nuevo o marearse y caerse malamente. Ella no pretendía moverse de su cuarto, quizá para ir al baño cuando lo necesitase, pero solo tenía que tener cuidado y no le pasaría nada.

Tranquilamente la adolescente se comió la manzana cocida que le había preparado su madre mientras veía capítulo tras capítulo, aburrida, sin saber qué hacer, pero tampoco sin atender a su móvil, por lo que no supo si alguien se había preocupado por ella. Ya habían hecho las siete de la tarde y aprovechó para darse un largo baño relajante mientras sus padres se preparaban ya para ir saliendo, pues primero harían unas compras antes de cenar y se irían antes.

Marinette salió del baño después de tres cuartos de hora con un albornoz rosa claro alrededor del cuerpo para secarse y una toalla enroscada en su pelo, y así subió a su cuarto tras dejar su pijama sucio en el cesto. Sus padres al ver que terminó se quedaron tranquilos y le quedaron la cena lista para que solo tuviera que calentarla más tarde. No era una cena ligera precisamente: ¡le habían dejado un montón de cosas que sabía que no podría comerse! Tenía anemia, no anorexia, pero a sus padres no les entraba en la cabeza, preferían que sobrara a que faltara.  
Una vez ella estuvo en su habitación comenzó a buscar un pijama limpio y ropa interior. Tikki mientras tanto buscó su peine y se lo dio a Marinette para que se peinara el pelo. Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y se lo empezó a cepillar lentamente frente a un espejo.  
Sin previo aviso, por su redonda ventana se asomó una cabeza familiar que poseía dos orejas negras y un pelo parcialmente desordenado, se trataba de Chat Noir, que había llegado y se puso a observar lo que hacía. Sin embargo, al ver que terminó de peinarse y se iba a quitar la bata, rápidamente se puso rojo y subió al balcón para tocar en la trampilla que daba justo sobre su cama y llevaba a dicha azotea.  
La chica oyó cómo llamaban ahí y se ató bien la bata sin llegar a vestirse. Solo pudo figurarse que una persona llegaría hasta ahí casi de noche. Tikki se había quedado en un ángulo no visible desde la ventana y por pura suerte él no la había visto, y justo entonces, cuando el superheroe llamó a la ''puerta'', se escondió en un cajón y Marinette subió hasta donde estaba su cama para abrirle la trampilla.  
Efectivamente era Chat Noir sonriendo plenamente mientras la miraba a los ojos. Parecía que se había puesto muy contento de verla bien, pues no dio señales de vida en toda la tarde desde que él la llevó a la enfermería por la mañana siendo Adrien. Él estaba preocupado, mucho, y no pudo soportar el hecho de saber que estaba mal, y que sus padres no les dejaran verla o no atendiera al teléfono le preocupaba aun más.

-¡Princesa!-Exclamó contento.-Se ve que tienes buena cara, un poco pálida, pero me alegra ver que no te ha pasado nada.

-Chat, ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntaba ella, un poco nerviosa mientras le hacía un gesto para que pasara a su cuarto.-¿Y cómo has sabido que estaba mal?

-Tus amigos acudieron a mi para que les ayudase a contactar contigo,-Contestaba entrando a la habitación y cerrando la trampilla otra vez cuando estuvo dentro con ella, sentados en la cama.-Se preocuparon de que tus padres no les dejasen verte o no contestaras a sus mensajes. Por ejemplo Adrien y Nino me dijeron que te hablaron por mensaje después de intentar visitarte pero tampoco contestabas, y que por favor viniera a verte para comprobar que no estuvieses mal. Por lo que sé, Alya también estaba enferma, pero me han recomendado que no vaya a verla porque sí está bien comunicada y es algo contagiosa. Un superheroe como yo no puede enfermar, si no, ¿quién salvaría la ciudad?

Marinette escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía Chat, y realmente se sintió culpable por no haber respondido a nadie, ¡ni siquiera a Adrien que también le había escrito según Chat Noir! Saber que él estaba preocupado por ella le hacía emocionarse bastante. Ella le cogió de la mano y le hizo bajar las escaleras hacia la parte baja de la habitación. No se acordó en ningún momento de que su pared seguía llena de fotos de Adrien, pero no le importaba demasiado que Chat Noir lo viera, total, él ya era su amigo y seguro que guardaría el secreto. Tan solo esperaba que el gato no le hiciera demasiadas preguntas o bromas al respecto.  
Al bajar, indudablemente él lo notó y lo miró con extrañeza, pues la última vez que estuvo en su cuarto no las tenía, ¿las habría quitado entonces?

-Siento no haber contestado a nadie,-Contestó ella, tratando de que él no sacara el tema de las fotos, pero después lo haría sí o sí.-me sentía muy débil y mirar a la pequeña pantalla del móvil hacía las cosas peor, solo me quedé viendo una serie en mi ordenador, que es más grande y no tengo que fijar tanto la vista.

-Bueno, yo se lo diré mañana a tus compañeros para que se tranquilicen, además cuando me lo dijeron a mi también me preocupé bastante.-El rubio se aproximó a ella y la abrazó lentamente. Marinette se sonrojó un poco y le devolvió el abrazo. Al apartarse, Chat Noir se fijó en que su bata se abría un poco y casi podía ver sus pechos. Al notarlo, la chica de pelo oscuro se tapó rápidamente muy avergonzada y miró a su amigo esperando que no hubiese visto nada más.

-Eh... Creo que debería vestirme, ¿no crees?-Dijo ella, muy nerviosa dándole la espalda al chico, dispuesta a coger su ropa e ir al baño, pero él se le acercó por detrás y volvió a abrazarla.

-Mari... Voy a sincerarme contigo, me estás tentando demasiado.-Le susurró Chat al oído.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Suéltame!-Protestó Marinette, apartándose y volteándose de nuevo para mirar al superheroe.-No aproveches que estoy débil para ese tipo de cosas...

-No me aprovecho, solo pensé que tú querrías entretenerte un poco después de haber estado encerrada aquí todo el día.-Chat Noir se sentó en la silla que había frente al ordenador y se puso a mirar las fotos de la pared, cosa que hizo que la chica se avergonzara aun más de la situación.

-¿Qué tipo de entretenimiento tenías pensado?-Preguntaba ella, casi temblando, aunque en el fondo supiera que Chat iba sin rodeos a pedirle relaciones de cierto grado adulto.

-Creo que te lo puedes imaginar, princesa.-Él la miró sugerente, y luego volvió a dirigir la vista hacia sus fotos como civil.-En cualquier caso... ¿Qué te traes con estas fotografías de Adrien Agreste?

-Suponía que tarde o temprano preguntarías... No me tomes por loca ni nada, solo me gusta y tengo sus fotos ahí para verle cada vez que quiera.

-Hmm, interesante...

Chat Noir se levantó de la silla y se puso frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. El hecho de que Marinette estuviera enamorada de él le halagaba bastante, además que estuviera en batín solo hacía que tuviera más ganas de hacerle de todo allí mismo, otra cosa era que se fuera a dejar con las pintas que tenía él en ese momento. Se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba también, sin embargo él estaba enamorado de Ladybug. Siempre era la misma historia, y creía que por divertirse un rato no pasaría nada.  
Se había hecho silencio. Marinette estaba muy roja porque Chat Noir la miraba con deseo. No podía aceptar algo así, supuestamente había ido allí a ver qué tal estaba, no a hacerle cosas guarras, aunque debía admitir que le hubiese gustado si hubiese sido Adrien en su lugar. Pobre de ella, que no se daba cuenta de que el propio Adrien era quien le estaba proponiendo aquello, mas él no podía revelar su identidad así como así.

-En fin, si no tienes más preguntas...-Habló al rato la joven, cansada de estar de pie sin decir o hacer nada, además se acercaba la hora de cenar y tenía que irse.

El rubio la interrumpió apoyándola contra una pared lentamente mientras la miraba seductoramente. La adolescente de ojos azules le miró en parte asustada y por otra parte... ¿excitada? Podía ser que estando ella en su forma normal, Chat le pareciera más imponente que ella, era más alto y esta vez parecía más serio que cuando estaba con ella siendo su alterego.

-Sí que tengo más preguntas...-Volvía a susurrar este hacia ella, apartando su pelo aun suelto y un poco mojado de su oído. Estaba acercándose peligrosamente a ella.-¿Quieres ''cataclism''?

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaba ella, otra vez poniéndose totalmente roja como un tomate mientras intentaba apartar su mirada de él.-Ya te he dicho que no me interesa...

-¿Por qué no? Es algo divertido, placentero y bastante bueno para hacer ejercicio.

-No voy a acostarme contigo, además, ¿no estabas tan enamorado de Ladybug? ¿Qué pasa con ella? No creo que vayas a conquistarla yendo a visitar a todas las chicas que te de la gana para tener sexo.

-Si te digo la verdad esto no lo he hecho nunca, Marinette, y solo había venido a visitarte y darte el recado de tus amigos, pero ha sido verte así tan sexy y no me he podido resistir.

-Pues lo siento mucho, Chat, ya sabes por esas fotos que a mi me gusta Adrien y aunque tarde mucho en fijarse en mi, quisiera que el primero en hacérmelo fuera él...

Le daba cierta rabia no poder transformarse allí mismo frente a ella y que viera lo sensual que era como civil, además de ser su crush. Si tan solo pudiera hacer eso tendría sexo asegurado, sin embargo él tampoco quería ir deprisa y prefería ser más romántico, comprendió que las cosas a lo bruto y directo no iban bien.

-Sabes, somos los rechazados, nuestras crush no se fijan en nosotros,-Intentaba convencer ''Adrien'' a Marinette de una manera menos salvaje.-mientras eso suceda deberíamos hacer nuestra vida tal y como están haciendo ellos, ¿no crees? Quizá con tantas fans Adrien se ponga morado, ¿por qué tú no puedes?

-Eso duele...-Contestó la chica de pelo oscuro, mirándole tristemente.-Pero dudo mucho que él haga eso, es un chico muy recatado, además no creo que su padre le deje meter a una chica tras otra en su casa...

-No lo hace, pero era un ejemplo, también Ladybug hará en su vida civil lo que le de la gana y yo no puedo evitarlo ni prohibirle nada. Supongo que tú eres libre de elegir si quieres pasarlo bien conmigo en vez de sufrir pensando en lo que hace ese tío, yo ya pasé página, por mucho que nos duela, nos dolerá menos si empezamos a hacer nuestra vida y no le damos importancia.

-Podrías tener razón... Pero no lo sé, no sé si quiera si estoy preparada para ello.

Sin mediar palabra, él se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente en los labios, cosa que ella permitió siendo apretada contra la pared mientras Chat Noir metía una mano por la apertura de su bata y le agarraba un pecho sin previo aviso. Cuando el gato se separó de sus labios, ambos se miraron, él con intensidad y ella con un tanto de inocencia.

-Chat, no...-Pedía ella, jadeando levemente, notando como su corazón se aceleraba.

-Olvida por un momento todo, tal y como lo estoy haciendo yo. ¿Acaso no me ves atractivo?

-Sí, he de admitir que estás muy bien... Y estoy excitándome demasiado, pero no estoy lista para...-Marinette se quedó callada porque Chat Noir le seguía apretando el pecho y de pronto notó cómo bajaba esa mano hasta su entrepierna.-Aunque ella agarró su brazo y antes de que llegara y le apartó con brusquedad.-¡Escucha lo que digo en vez de meterme mano!

-Vale, vale, perdóname...-Pidió perdón el gato, sintiéndose un poco triste.-Solo pretendía hacerte compañía y que lo pasaras bien, pero supongo que tendrás otras diversiones sin mi. Me iré, mañana avisaré a tus amigos...

Se dio la vuelta y fue caminando tranquilamente hasta la ventana, dispuesto a irse por allí, pero ella se sintió algo mal y le agarró de la mano.

-Espera...-Dijo mientras volvía a acercarse a él.-El problema está en que no sé quien eres, y me pone nerviosa que un desconocido me... me haga algo tan íntimo.

-Creo que podría confiarte mi identidad... Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente si guardas mi secreto. Después de todo yo te conozco y sí confío en ti.

Marinette se quedó callada sin saber qué decir exactamente, solo se sentó en el pequeño sillón que estaba junto a la ventana. Se sentía acalorada por lo que su compañero le había hecho, pero estaba muy confusa. Si dejaba a Chat Noir hacerle cosas subidas de tono, aunque lo pasase bien en el momento luego se iba a arrepentir por haberlo hecho antes que con Adrien, sin embargo... ¿cuántas posibilidades tenía de que le propusieran algo así? Y encima un chico tan guapo como ese superheroe, o al menos se le veía atractivo con la máscara, no sabía lo que podría haber debajo. Eso sí, parecía tener un cuerpo fuerte por lo que marcaba ese traje negro ajustado que llevaba.

-En el caso de que yo aceptara... No podrías quitarte el traje.-Contestó finalmente la chica de ojos azules.-Por lo que sé es mágico y tendrías que destransformarte.

Chat Noir se sentó a su lado y volvió a sonreír un poco mientras la rodeaba con el brazo. Seguía teniendo esperanzas de poder hacer algo con ella, y pensó que estaba yendo por buen camino. Facilitaría mucho las cosas si se transformaba en Adrien, pero le gustaban los retos, y quería enamorarla también como Chat Noir, porque era parte de su personalidad y era importante que le gustaran las dos mitades de su ser.

-Me destransformaré si lo deseas,-Susurró él en el oído de Marinette, mientras con la mano con que la rodeaba se posaba sobre su cadera y la acariciaba por encima de su albornoz.-pero personalmente... creo que tiene más morbo hacerlo de esta manera.-Con la otra mano libre intentó quitarle el nudo al cordón que ataba su bata.

Ella se dejó y él abrió la sedosa prenda que la cubría. Ya estaba seca, había pasado bastante rato desde que salió de la ducha. Pudo observar sus pechos, no muy grandes pero bonitos. Estaba deseoso de atacarlos, pero quería mantener la compostura dentro de lo que podía.

-No sé realmente cómo lo harás sin destransformarse...-Dijo ella, tapándose un poco con los brazos, un poco avergonzada.-No podrías sacar... Bueno, ya sabes.

-Hay otras formas...-Chat se acercó a la cara de Marinette y la volvió a besar en los labios. Esta vez con más tranquilidad y cariño. Ella se dejó llevar y se destapó abrazándose al rubio lentamente. Iba a hacerle caso, solo para sentirse bien un rato, pues pensó que quizá manteniendo relaciones con otro podría tener más autoestima para confesarse con Adrien. Chat Noir se asemejaba bastante a su amado, además su voz era parecida, podía imaginarse que lo estaba haciendo con él.

Continuará!


	2. Chapter 2

Se dieron unos cuantos besos apasionados, y en uno de ellos el chico gatuno le mordió suavemente el labio inferior a ella, consiguiendo que abriera más la boca para introducir su lengua en ella. Marinette intentó hacer lo mismo con la suya. No eran demasiado expertos en aquello, pero supieron manejarse bien. Se besaban intensamente, jugando con sus lenguas con cada vez más lujuria. Ambos se acariciaban el uno al otro y comenzaba a subir la temperatura con creces.

Chat Noir no aguantó más y la cogió en brazos llevándola rápidamente hacia su cama en la parte superior de la habitación. Ella se encontraba prácticamente desnuda, pero seguía llevando puesto su albornoz aunque este estuviera totalmente abierto y dejara ver su cuerpo. El joven de ojos verdes volvió a echarle un vistazo al echarla sobre la cama, era realmente sexy y hermosa, además su cara de inocencia le incitaba más aun a poseerla como se había imaginado que algún día haría con Ladybug. Sin embargo ahora deseaba más a Marinette, empezaba a sentir cosas muy intensas por ella. La chica por su parte estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez deseaba que le hiciera lo que quisiera. No le había impedido en ningún momento que prosiguiera, se mantuvo sumisa ante las acciones de Chat Noir.

-¿Quieres que siga entonces?-Preguntó este, en un tono más gentil para asegurarse de que ella quería.

-Si te dijera que no, ¿qué harías?-Preguntó jocosa, solo para picarle mientras quedaba bajo él.

-Me iría con las ganas...-Contestó rápidamente el rubio, esperando que no le dijese que no de verdad.-Aunque antes te preguntaría que por qué no me lo has impedido antes de desnudarte y subirte aquí.

Marinette rió y alzó su mano hasta la mejilla de Chat, acariciándola. A esas alturas ella no podía decir que no porque estaba tremendamente excitada, incluso se le había olvidado que tenía anemia. La excitación hizo que la debilidad que tenía se le pasara por alto, solo quería empezar a sentirse bien con aquel joven superheroe.

-Y yo te respondería que lo haría por fastidiar, pero no es el caso, hoy es tu dia de suerte, gatito...

Él sonrió aliviado y de repente la chica de las coletas le agarró y le dió un beso, pegándole a su cuerpo lentamente. El adolescente estaba realmente incómodo en ese instante con su traje, deseaba quitárselo, pero planeaba antes hacerle algo a ella viéndola, antes de que tuviera que apagar las luces para destransformarse.  
Acarició su cuerpo con sus manos, deteniéndolas en sus caderas, y luego llevó una de ellas hasta su entrepierna, pero muy despacio, rozando sus dedos contra su piel hasta llegar a la húmeda intimidad.  
Repentinamente ella se extremeció al sentir las garras aquellas rozarla sin hacerle daño, lo cual era un sentimiento muy extraño, podía ser doloroso si trataba de estimularla así.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces, gatito...-Pidió la peliazul, totalmente sonrojada mientras él abría sus piernas.

-Tranquila, no te haré ningún daño...

Acercó Chat Noir la cara a la entrepierna de su chica y con el pulgar abrío uno de sus labios vaginales, mirándo bien el conducto, cosa que le dio bastante vergüenza a Marinette, pero no dijo nada, prefirió nuevamente dejarse llevar por el sexy gato. Este, habiendo observado que no estaba ni muy abierta ni muy cerrada, acercó tímidamente sus labios y dio unos pequeños besos sobre la delicada piel de la zona. Cerró los ojos la adolescente, emitiendo unos jadeos poco audibles, mas el chico notaba que le gustaba, pues se humedecía más aún, y a él le gustaba ver aquello. Tras separarse y mirar durante unos segundos, se decidió por hacerlo mejor y volvió a pegar su boca contra la vagina de Marinette, sacando su lengua y lamiendo de arriba abajo. Ella intentó contener cada posible ruido que pudiera hacer al sentir cada lamida, a pesar de que pudiese gritar lo que le diese la gana porque sus padres no estaban, y al notar esto, ''Adrien'' prosiguió su labor, profundizando su lengua en la cavidad de la peliazul.  
Él ya estaba erecto. Podía sentir el traje oprimiendo su miembro y deseaba sacarlo cuanto antes. Su excitación no paraba de palpitar y presionarle, llegando a hacerle un poco de daño, pero lograba aguantarse por darle placer a la preciosa Marinette. Ella por su parte se sentía en el cielo, y acabó por gemir sin poderlo controlar, aunque no demasiado alto todavía.

Acabó por separarse de la entrepierna de su compañera de clase y la miró mientras se relamía, en un gesto muy parecído al de un gato de verdad. Al notarlo, la chica abrió los ojos y le devolvió la ardiente mirada a Chat Noir.

-Princesa, necesito... quitarme ya el traje.-Avisaba el rubio, logrando ruborizarse.-Hay algo que ya me aprieta demasiado...

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?-Preguntó Marinette, acelerada, y con el mismo sonrojo que él.-¿Me quedo con los ojos cerrados? ¿Me los tapo con alguna tela para que te destransformes?

-Había pensado en apagar las luces, así puede que sea menos incómodo para los dos.

-Entraría algo de luz por la ventana...

-Nah, pero eso es muy poco, la apagaré y me transformaré en persona corriente.-Sin perder tiempo, Chat bajó saltando las escaleras de la cama y rápidamente apagó las luces del cuarto, volviendo a subir en muy pocos segundos.

-Vaya, sí que tienes ganas.-Reía un poco la chica de pelo oscuro, aunque estaba empezando a arrepentirse.

Chat Noir se rió también y rápidamente se destransformó, convirtiéndose en Adrien. Marinette únicamente pudo ver un destello verde, una oscura silueta, y otra chiquitita que se iba volando hacia la parte de abajo, ese era Plagg, huyendo de la escena sexual sin ni siquiera pedir su preciado queso. El joven tenía razón, no iluminaba demasiado y así no le reconocía. No tardó tampoco en despojarse de toda su ropa el rubio y la dejó en un lateral de la cama para que no molestara. Se metió con ella en las sábanas y la abrazó, besándola y luego yendo a besar su cuello, a la vez cogiendo una de sus manos, agarrándola con suavidad.

-Por supuesto que te tengo ganas...-Le susurraba Adrien en su oído. La peliazul estaba de los nervios, estaba pegada a su torso y además podía notar como su duro pene la rozaba bajo la sábana.-Eres una chica maravillosa.

-No te enamores de mi, Chat...-Susurró de vuelta ella, volviendo a sentirse triste por él.

-Creo que empieza a ser muy tarde...-No esperó otra respuesta cuando otra vez condujo su mano hasta las piernas de ella para volver a separarlas y así colocarse bien entre estas, quedando sobre su cuerpo.-Pero olvídate de ese tema por ahora, quiero disfrutar contigo, además, seguro que las cosas salen bien.

Marinette dudaba de que saliera bien, pues sentía que traicionaba a Adrien y a sí misma por tener sexo con un desconocido, además sería su primera vez, y la desperdiciaría con él. Unas dudas terribles asaltaron su mente en el momento decisivo, y que Chat tuviera una voz tan parecida no ayudaba. No lo pudo evitar, y la muchacha de ojos azules empezó a lagrimear un poco.  
Pudo notar la punta del miembro del rubio que creía no conocer dando en la entrada de su vagina a punto de entrar, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. No estaba nada segura... ¡No quería hacerlo! Pero era demasiado tarde, Adrien ya había agarrado su cintura con las dos manos y había empezado a hacer presión para penetrarla. El pobre ya no se podía contener, ¿y qué iba a hacer ella a esas alturas? Él la odiaría por siempre si le detenía. Si tan solo supiera que era Adrien... Estaba sufriendo bastante, sus sentimientos eran un embrollo, un nudo de desesperación y caos entre dos chicos y una decisión, no sabía si bien o mal tomada. Casi iba a desmayarse con todos aquellos pensamientos horribles de culpabilidad, y además la anemia jugaba un fuerte rol en todo eso, debilitándola aun más y confundiendo sus acciones.  
Iba a parar a Chat Noir. No podía hacerlo con él, ¡quería y respetaba demasiado a Adrien!

-C-Chat, detente...-Pidió en voz baja Marinette, poniendo las manos en su pecho, con algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, aunque el chico no la veía y no sabía lo que le pasaba de verdad.-Yo...

-Lo sé...-Interrumpía él, figurándose que se refería a que quería avisarle de que tuviera cuidado.-Ya te he dicho que intentaré no hacerte daño, no te preocupes por nada.-Volvió a intentar introducir su virilidad en la vagina de su chica, pero ella la contraía intencionalmente para que no siguiera entrando, y Adrien lo interpretaba como que estaba nerviosa y no lo hacía queriendo.-¿Podrías relajar los músculos? Así conseguiras que te haga más daño...

-¡Para!-Le chilló al final, perdiendo los nervios y empujándole fuertemente para que se quitara de encima de ella. El muchacho de ojos esmeralda se apartó asustado y retiró las sábanas, sentándose a un lado, mientras Marinette hacía lo mismo, nerviosa, llorando. Ya se la oía llorar, y él se sentía muy culpable por haber hecho las cosas mal.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho algo malo?-Preguntaba, acercándose de vuelta para abrazarla. Ella se dejó, y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-No... Tú no has hecho nada...-Le contestaba la peliazul, intentando tranquilizarse.-Es mi sentimiento de culpa... Eres un chico encantador, amable, bueno y con un sentido del humor pésimo que me encanta, pero no puedo seguir con esto... No me quito de la cabeza a Adrien... Tu voz es muy parecida a la de él, y cada vez que te oigo me viene su imagen a la mente...

Se quedó callado el adolescente un momento, quedando pensativo y acariciando la espalda de la chica, que aun estaba cubierta por el albornoz que llevaba puesto. No podía seguir con eso en tales condiciones, quizá era el momento de descubrirse o marcharse y dejarla en paz.

-Marinette... ¿Quieres encender la luz de tu mesilla o quieres que me vaya?-Preguntó sin más, sería ella la que decidiera, aunque no sabía quien era realmente y era posible que no quisiera ver su cara.-Piensa bien la respuesta...

-Aunque te vea y no te parezcas en nada a Adrien seguiré pensando en él, es inevitable...

-Te creía más lista, por favor, ¿no reconoces la voz del chico que te gusta?-No pudo evitar él mismo encender la lamparita que había en el estante de la cama, y cuando se hizo la luz y ella le vio se quedó de piedra. No supo qué decir, esto terminó de fastidiar su mente en ese momento. Chat Noir era Adrien. ¿Qué clase de broma pesada o sueño raro era ese? ¿Era cierto? Eso le hacía pensar en muchas cosas que habían ocurrido en el pasado y recientemente. Reaccionó, sabiendo que le gustaba a él, quería tener sexo con ella y había insistido para hacerlo, tenía demasiada información en la cabeza...

-No me lo puedo creer...-Masculló ella, de lo más roja.-¡¿Eras tú todo el tiempo?!

Él se rió y la volvió a abrazar fuertemente. Marinette, aun en shock, le abrazó también, pegando sus pechos al torso de su chico.

-Claro,-Respondía Adrien.-si no hubiera sido yo, creo que el que fuera Chat Noir no sería tan insistente si le dices que te gusta otro. Es algo lioso... pero bueno, soy yo, no creo que debas preocuparte más... Me gustas mucho... No quería desperdiciar este momento contigo y por eso me he descubierto.

-Esto... Esto es muy fuerte...-Comentó, separándose de él, para mirarle a la cara. Podían mantener una conversación seria, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle: seguían desnudos. Estaban demasiado excitados, y aunque la chica estuviese confusa, quería dejar las conversaciones sobre las identidades luego.-¿De verdad querías hacer esto conmigo...? Y... ¡¿de verdad te estás enamorando de mi?!

El rubio se tiró literalmente sobre ella sin contestar, regalándole una mirada penetrante e insinuante, que hizo que ella diera un jadeo sorprendida y emocionada. Directamente Adrien le dio un beso apasionado mientras volvia a pegarse a su cuerpo, no quería más interrupciones, deseaba empezar ya. Iba a seguir por donde se había quedado antes, de modo que cogió sus piernas y las abrió otra vez mientras observaba todo el cuerpo delgado y pálido, pero sexy de Marinette.

-Últimamente te he estado mirando de cerca en el instituto...-Contestó al final, posicionándose bien entre las extremidades inferiores de la chica, y con la mano derecha le acarició la mejilla mientras le sonreía como un tonto.-Cada día que pasaba te veía más atractiva e interesante... Y no solo por eso, tu personalidad es fuerte y positiva... Sabes hacer muchas cosas por ti misma, y eso me encanta de ti. Me asusté bastante cuando de quedaste inconsciente, rápidamente avisé a la profesora y te llevé a la enfermería.

-Eso me lo dijeron... Me emocioné bastante.-La adolescente peliazul por fin sonrió después de un rato, aunque fue con timidez, pues estaba en una pose algo comprometida con el chico que más amaba.-Gracias por decirme todo esto... Estaba realmente mal, todo el día detrás de ti y sin poder a penas hablarte sin ponerme de los nervios, es más ahora estoy muy nerviosa todavía, al verte pensé que mi corazón iba a estallar de lo rápido que iba.

-Jaja.-Rió el rubio, pero luego suspiró y volvió a llevar sus manos a la cintura de su chica.-Bueno, el caso es que tenía razón: las cosas han salido bien... Creo que podemos continuar sin problemas, ¿no? ¿no te sientes mal ya?

-Ya estoy bien, y me siento bastante feliz... y caliente...-Marinette miró sugerentemente a Adrien y le agarró, acercándole a ella y volviendo a besar sus labios. El chico correspondió al instante con pasión, y sin perder tiempo pegó sus caderas a las de la joven y empezó a frotar su erección contra su vagina, la cual estaba aun mojada. Al dejar de besarse nuevamente se miraron entre sí.-Puedes... Empezar si quieres...

Adrien, esbozando otra sonrisa alegre, pasó a su cuello, el cual mordió y chupó mientras colocaba la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Marinette. Ella se había tranquilizado bastante, y se encontraba contenta y más dispuesta que antes, aquello era otra cosa, muchísimo mejor, y además pudiendo ver lo que hacía y no a oscuras. Esta vez la chica de ojos azul mar se relajó todo lo que pudo para que se lo metiera mejor, sin tantas dificultades, aunque para sorpresa de Marinette, su amado rubio dio un empujón, penetrándola de golpe, hasta lo que pudo. Ella jadeó en alto, sintiendo un agudo dolor, que le hizo llorar un poco. Por suerte para ella, él se quedó parado y miró hacia ella, un poco jadeante. Sabía que la había hecho daño, pero así sería menos tortuoso para ambos si la abría de golpe en vez de poco a poco. El rubio se aproximó al oído de la joven chica mientras con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla del lado contrario.

-Perdóname... Creo que es más fácil así...-Dijo entre agitados jadeos Adrien, sin dejar de acariciarla para tranquilizarla. A él también le dolía un poco la presión que ejercía el virgen conducto sobre su pene, pero podía notar como poco a poco le apretaba menos.

-N-no te preocupes...-Contestó ella en unos susurros débiles. Sabía que él no le haría daño queriendo, si hubiese querido solo aprovecharse de ella no se hubiera parado y se lo hubiera hecho directamente sin importarle si le dolía, pero Adrien no era malo ni un caradura que hiciera esas cosas, se notaba que la amaba y apreciaba.-Puedes seguir cuando quieras... si no te mueves no me acostumbraré rápido...

El muchacho rubio asintió un poco apenado, no quería verla mal, aunque después era posible que el dolor se desvaneciera poco a poco. Entonces decidió seguir como ella le pidió y comenzó a hacer pequeños vaivenes dentro de su vagina para que fuera acostumbrándose y dilatándose. Entre que hacía aquello quería probar otras cosas, así que llevó la boca al pecho izquierdo de Marinette y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente. Se centró en su pezón y lo chupó y mordió despacio sin lastimarla.  
Daba gracias a que sus padres se había ido y no la oirían gemir como estaba empezando a hacerlo. Sus gemidos se hacían sonoros, aunque no demasiado todavía, pues Adrien no le estaba haciendo gran cosa, él tenía imaginado hacerle mucho más.  
Dejó el rubio el pecho de su compañera y decidió moverse de una manera que se notara algo más. Hasta ahora estaba retrocediendo y entrando continuamente solo unos centímetros dentro de ella, y muy delicadamente, así que retrocedió casi sacando todo su pene fuera de ella, luego volvió a introducirlo hasta el fondo, pero no tan bruscamente como la primera vez que lo hizo. Marinette simplemente se encontraba echada, gimiendo muy poco entre unos dolores ardientes dentro suyo, casi no podía sentir la virilidad de Adrien, cosa que esperaba que rápido pasara.  
Sin previo aviso, el rubio agarró los dos senos de la chica con las manos y lo masajeó, a la vez que movía sus caderas sobre las de ella, con un ritmo algo tosco para la joven peliazul, quien estaba adolorida, aunque a la vez sentía un poco de gustillo, era una sensación confusa, pero aquello le seguía excitando.

Pasaron unos minutos haciendo eso. Adrien estaba yendo a un ritmo normal, esperando a que a Marinette no le doliera tanto. A él le estaba gustando bastante esa cálida y apretada sensación en su miembro. Se sentía en el cielo, estaba disfrutando como nada, y aun le quedaba más por disfrutar.  
Al aburrirse de ir a la misma velocidad, miró a los ojos de la joven, que los tenía cerrados y estaba muy roja, jadeante todavía.

-Marinette... ¿Puedo ir más rápido...?-Preguntaba el chico de ojos verdes, sin parar lo poco que estaba haciendo.

-Sí... No te cortes...-Dijo entre gemidos, abriendo sus párpados para observarle. Tenía cara de satisfacción total y realmente su rostro le decía que le diera más.-Hazme lo que tú quieras...

Adrien se sorprendió enormemente, si que se le había pasado rápido el dolor. O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, porque Marinette aun sentía molestias en su entrepierna y un ardor indescriptible, pero las ganas que le tenía al rubio eran más grandes que eso, y solo con mirarle y notarle en su interior la ponía a cien.  
Él solo podía interpretar la cara de la chica peliazul como una muestra de que le estaba encantando también, de modo que se puso las pilas y le cogió solo una pierna, poniéndola sobre su hombro y así la empezó a penetrarla con más intensidad y dureza que antes mientras la agarraba con la mano libre de la cintura, ayudándola a moverse.  
Esa pose para ella fue demasiado placentera, estaba sin duda supertando todas sus espectativas, ya que se había imaginado centenares de veces teniendo sexo con Adrien, y lo que estaba viviendo era infinitamente mejor que lo que imaginaba.  
Podía notar la chica cómo cada vez su amado iba más rápido, sosteniendo su pierna izquierda todavía. Notaba como las embestidas podían llegar más hondo en su vagina, y ya no sentía dolor, solo un intenso placer que la hacía gemir alto. Adrien jadeaba, moviendo rítmicamente su cuerpo sobre el de Marinette. Oírla gemir avivaba su deseo, y no podía contenerse, cada vez empujandola más duro con su virilidad. Se inclinó sobre ella, volviendo a besarla. Sus labios le llamaban y le atraían tanto que no quería despegarse de ellos. Ambos jugaron con sus lenguas entre las dos bocas mientras disfrutaban de ese pasional y ardiente momento de sexo que tanto deseaban. Sus cuerpos se mantenían pegados, podían sentir la calidez el uno del otro. La joven peliazul rodeaba con sus brazos a su chico, apretándole contra ella, y de vez en cuando apretando sus uñas en su espalda, arañándola sin poderlo evitar, se sentía demasiado extasiada como para ser capaz de medir sus acciones, con el pene de Adrien dentro de ella no podía pensar. A él aquello no le importaba demasiado, solo se separaba un poco de sus labios, pero aun quedaba cerca de ellos, gimiendo con algo de dolor, que le resultaba placentero y le ponía más caliente. Sentía cómo a ella le estaba gustando, pero también sintió que ella se cansó y bajó la pierna que él mantenía en su hombro.  
Eso le hizo pensar a Adrien y se le ocurrió un cambio de postura. Se paró lentamente, no en seco, y Marinette al notarlo abrió sus ojos y le miró, aun jadeando acelerada, no entendió por qué se detuvo.

-Adrien...-Gimió ella, sin saber por qué se paraba.-¿Por qué te detienes...?

-¿Quieres que vayamos probando cosas?-Preguntó sonriente el chico rubio, aunque ya un poco cansado.

-Es nuestra primera vez...-Contestó preocupada.-¿Vas a poner el listón tan alto de repente?

-No es eso, es simplemente cambiar de postura.-Adrien rió un poco, agarrándole de la mano para que se incorporara con él. Entonces ella quedó sentada sobre él, aun siendo penetrada.-¿No te parece bien?

-Sí, eso estaría bien.-Marinette le sonrió y movió un poco su cadera para que Adrien lo sintiera.-Me está gustando mucho...

-A-a mi también...-Jadeó el rubio al notar que se movía, pero quizá sentados fuera un tanto incómodo.-¿Te puedes poner a cuatro patas...? Como un gato.

La peliazul se quedó bastante sorprendida y le miró en cierto modo molesta. Eso para ella era un poco vergonzoso, aunque no se lo pedía cualquiera, se lo estaba pidiendo su gran amor, Adrien Agreste, ¿realmente le iba a decir que no después de todo?

-Eh... Está bien...-Aceptó ruborizada, levantándose y sacándose el miembro del muchacho de su vagina.-Pero no me gustaría que esto saliera de aquí...-Se colocó a cuatro patas sobre su colchón, mirando hacia el cabecero, aunque le molestaba un poco mirar hacia la luz de la mesilla, y a Adrien ya le estaba molestando de antes, de modo que Marinette se giró, quitándose ya el albornoz apartándolo por ahí y se puso mirando hacia las escaleras, seguida del adolescente, que se colocó detrás de ella.

-Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie...-Contestó Adrien, mirándola detenidamente.

Le gustaba mucho quedarse viéndola justo antes de empezar a tener sexo con ella, y en esa postura se veía algo vulnerable, y a él le ponía dominar en esa situación, ya que cuando formaba equipo con Ladybug, ella solía mandarle en todo, y en su vida normal le mandaba su padre y Nathalie, de modo que ahí estaba dispuesto a mandar. Le iba a dar hasta quedarse seco.  
La muchacha estaba algo avergonzada, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada y estar en esa pose le daba reparo, se notaba ridícula. Adrien quería empezar otra vez con la acción, así que agarró las nalgas de Marinette y las separó para tener mejor acceso a esa zona que tanto le gustaba. Ella seguía bastante húmeda, no lo admitiría, pero todo lo que le hiciera el rubio le ponía demasiado.

-V-ve ya al grano...-Le pidió ella muerta de la vergüenza y un tanto débil.-No creo que pueda mantenerme así mucho, estoy algo cansada...

-No te preocupes, princesa, lo voy a hacer todo yo.-Contestó riendo un poco, con algo de perversión, y entonces volvió a introducir su miembro erecto dentro de ella y lo movió en círculos delicadamente haciendo que jadeara un poco. Luego se inclinó hacia ella, yendo hasta su oído como podía desde su posición y le apartó el pelo para hablarle.-Sé que ahora te encuentras débil por la anemia, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado. Si quieres parar porque te encuentras muy mal solo dímelo y pararé...

-Estoy bien... No quiero que te pares ahora, te necesito...-Rogaba ella, que trataba de luchar contra su debilidad, solo para saciar su excitación.-Haré lo que tú quieras...

Eso era lo que quería oír Adrien. Le agradó oírlo y saber que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él le dijera, y le daba pista libre para hacer lo que había pensado. Pero entonces, cortándoles todo el rollo, el móvil de Marinette empezó a sonar. Este estaba justo al lado de la almohada, donde estaba Adrien, que lo cogió y miró la pantalla, en la que ponía: ''Papá'', entonces hizo una mueca de susto y le entregó el móvil a Marinette sin salir de ella. La chica de ojos azules lo cogió, obviamente era su padre, que la llamaba para preguntar cómo estaba.

-¿Qué tal estás, hija?-Preguntaba Tom a través del teléfono.

-B-bién papá...-Contestó ella, intentando no ponerse nerviosa.-Iba a cenar ahora y a dormirme...

-Mamá dice que un beso de su parte, que luego te llevamos un trozo de tarta de queso.

-Si, aunque con lo que me habéis dejado de cena creo que no tendré hambre en dos días.-Ella intentó reír y hacer un tono de broma, pero Adrien empezó a moverse como antes, despacio, solo porque le ponía hacerle eso mientras hablaba con sus padres. Trató de no gemir, incluso miró hacia el chico rubio, de una manera nada favorable.

-Bueno, si te aburres mucho y no te entra el sueño ponte una peli o algún videojuego.-Seguía diciendo su padre, sin enterarse de nada.-Nosotros llegaremos un poco tarde, nos hemos encontrado con unos amigos.

-¡V-va...vale! N-no te preocupes...-Trataba de responder, intentando mantenerse normal, cosa que le estaba resultando muy difícil.

Tom escuchó ese casi gemido que hizo su hija y se preocupó.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Marinette?-Volvió a preguntar.-Si estás mala podemos volver ya.

-N-no... Es que casi me resbalo con un... ¡calcetín!... Que se me había caido antes...

-Ten cuidado anda, te llamamos más tarde, hasta luego.

-Adiós, papá...

Colgaron los dos y Marinette dejó su móvil al lado suyo. Luego volvió a mirar hacia Adrien, enfadada, y este la agarraba de las caderas, riéndose.

-¿Te hace mucha gracia?-Preguntó muy molesta ella, queriendo que se parara.-Como nos pillen tendré graves problemas, y tú también...

-Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo... Me pones demasiado...-Dijo el muchacho de ojos esmeralda, empezando a moverse otra vez hacia delante y hacia atrás, en el conducto de la peliazul.

Marinette se quedó callada dejándose hacer por Adrien y entonces dejó de mirar hacia él, volviendo a jadear sin poderlo controlar, en el fondo a ella también le resultó muy excitante. Tan solo alzó su trasero y apoyó su cara sobre la cama, porque se cansó de apoyarse sobre los brazos. El chico rubio supo que ella quería seguir, así que se puso a embestir nuevamente con fiereza a su chica, agarrándola de la cintura y moviéndola a su ritmo. A la muchacha de pelo oscuro le volvió a doler por la brusquedad con la que le penetraba, incluso estaba chocando contra su fondo, cosa que no sabía si le gustaba o le molestaba, porque de nuevo no era capaz de pensar, Adrien le volvía loca, y más si le hacía cosas como esa. Incluso pudo notar cómo él le daba una nalgada no muy fuerte en su glúteo derecho y no detenía sus toscos y hondos movimientos de pelvis.  
Adrien se volvió a inclinar sobre la espalda de Marinette y llegó a sus hombros, empezando a besar y morder el derecho entonces condujo sus manos hasta los pechos de la joven. Localizó sus pezones y los apretó y pellizcó de lo más excitado. A consecuencia de esto, la peliazul gimió sobre su colchón, más de lo que estaba haciendo antes por las estocadas que daba su amado en su húmeda vagina con su duro e insaciable miembro.  
A ambos les quedaba poco para alcanzar el orgasmo. Estaban cansados y un tanto sudorosos por tan intensas actividades, que aun no habían cesado ni tenían pinta de parar pronto.

-¿C-crees que lo hago bien...?-Preguntaba el rubio en el oído de su compañera de clase, esperando que le estuviera resultando placentero.

-¡S-sí!-Exclamó ella, sin parar de emitir gemidos de placer, agarrándose a las sábanas como podía.-¡D-dame más, Adrien!

Sonreía tremendamente complacido, a la par que caliente aun, y volvió a darle duras estocadas, taladrando su mojado interior hasta el fondo. La adolescente se sentía en el mismísimo cielo, puso hasta los ojos en blanco de lo extasiada que se encontraba.

-¿P-podrías maullar... un poco?-De nuevo preguntó, presa del aturdimiento, dejándose llevar por su lujuria.

-¡¿Q-qué?!-Jadeaba ella, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.-¡E-eso es vergonzoso!

-Por favor... E-Es solo un fetiche mio, creo que te puedes figurar por qué...

-V-vale...-Acabó cediendo Marinette y comenzó a gemir con un tono gatuno. Le costaba, pues era algo que realmente la ponía en evidencia, pero si a su chico le gustaba se tenía que aguantar por él, además nadie más les escuchaba... Bueno, quizá Tikki y Plagg...

Aquello subió el ánimo de Adrien enormemente y aumentó la brutalidad de sus estocadas, incluso apretó las uñas en las cinturas de Marinette, así como en venganza de lo que le hizo antes a él en la espalda, pero no era a malas, solo era porque estaba tremendamente excitado.  
Llegó un momento en el que Adrien ya se iba a correr, pero notaba que quizá a su acompañante le quedaría un poco más, así que llevó una de sus manos a su pecho izquierdo y la otra hasta la entrepierna de la chica, buscando su clítoris con los dedos. Al encontrarlo lo acarició lentamente, sin parar de embestirla con toda su virilidad muy duramente.  
Finalmente, tras otro rato de placer extremo, Adrien llegó al climax, culminando dentro de su chica, jadeante, aun acariciando el clítoris de Marinette para estimularla y que llegara también. Ella dio un gemido bastante más alto que lo demás al sentir todo el semen caliente dentro de ella. Acabó por correrse ella también, jadeando junto a su amado rubio. Ambos se echaron muy cansados en la desordenada cama, y la chica había acabado demasiado mojada, tenía miedo de manchar las sábanas y que sus padres vieran esas sospechosas manchas y le hicieran preguntas incómodas. Cogió unos pañuelos que tenía guardados entre los libros de su estante junto a la cama y se limpió un poco la entrepierna, sonrojada mientras Adrien solo estaba echado, con los ojos cerrados, recobrando la respiración.

-Uf, Marinette, que potencial...-Comentó él, volviendo a abrir los ojos para mirar hacia ella.

-Pero... Si lo has hecho todo tú.-Le respondió ella, extrañada mientras sonreía un poco avergonzada, intentando taparse con las sábanas porque tenía frío cuando acabó de limpiarse.

-Igualmente... Me ha gustado mucho estar contigo.-Adrien se metió también entre las sábanas con ella y la abrazó, apoyándola en su pecho.

-A mi también... Sigo sin poder creérmelo, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que algo así sucediera.-La chica también le abrazó totalmente feliz, después de pasársele la vergüenza.-Pero que sepas que tienes unos fetiches muy muy raros...

-Perdóname por eso, ha sido el calor del momento.-Adrien rió un poco y se acercó a los labios de Marinette, dándole un pequeño beso, luego se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que de repente oyeron un pequeño quejido venir de la parte de abajo de la habitación. La adolescente supo que era su kwami, que probablemente estaría con el kwami negro, pero el rubio no tenía ni idea de que su chica tenía otro miraculous.-Oh, eso ha tenido que ser Plagg, seguro que tiene hambre.

-Eh... ¿Plagg?-Preguntó Marinette, fingiendo que no sabía de qué iba aquello.

-Oh, soy un despistado, es una especie de bicho mágico que me da los poderes de Chat Noir,-Explicaba Adrien, incorporándose con ella tras descansar un poco.-es algo un poco complicado de explicar... Pero será mejor que vayamos yéndonos, no vaya a ser que tus padres lleguen antes y me pillen aquí.

-Me avisarán cuando vuelvan, me gustaría que cenaras conmigo, me han preparado demasiada comida para mi sola y será agradable cenar en compañía.

-Me encantará cenar contigo, además así podré darle de comer a mi kwami, después de las transformaciones se poner muy pesado pidiéndome comida.

-De acuerdo, le daré también comida a tu wakami ese.-Marinette buscó su albornoz y se lo puso otra vez para no pasar frío hasta ponerse el pijama. Adrien en cambio se puso directamente toda su ropa, ya que la había dejado por ahí por la cama de la joven.

Una vez vestidos los dos bajaron a la parte baja de la habitación de Marinette y ella se quitó el albornoz y se puso el pijama limpio que había sacado antes de su cómoda. Estando ahí volvieron a oír más quejidos agudos y unos traqueteos dentro de una caja que había por allí. Adrien, que estaba cerca de ella, la abrió por si estaba Plagg allí, y efectivamente, lo estaba, pero también estaba Tikki, y se encontraba bajo él en una extraña pose, en cierto modo sospechosa. Los dos kwamis se quedaron un poco petrificados, incluído el chico rubio, y la chica de pelo azul oscuro al darse cuenta dio un grito y corrió hacia allí esperando que no hubiera visto a Tikki, pero lo hizo, y entonces Adrien giró la cabeza hacia Marinette con la boca abierta, se sentía tonto por no haber visto la similitud antes entre Ladybug y su compañera de clase, había sospechado, sí, pero pensó que eran tonterías suyas.

-Que sepas que te lo iba a contar todo en la cena...-Dijo Marinette, riendo nerviosa.-No tenía sentido ocultártelo más.

Él no contestó y se acercó de repente a la peliazul, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella le abrazó de vuelta, sonriente y entonces decidieron ir a cenar para contarse absolutamente todo y dar algunas explicaciones. Plagg y Tikki salieron de la caja y se miraron como si acabaran de hacer algo muy malo y bajaron con sus respectivos dueños hacia la cocina.

Cenaron tranquilamente y tuvieron una larga conversación. Les pareció bastante estúpido lo que habían pasado después de todo, y que no se hayan dado cuenta antes de algo tan evidente. Comentaron varias anécdotas de cuando estaban juntos siendo superheroes y se divirtieron bastante.  
Plagg no pudo comer su preciado Camembert porque Marinette no tenía exactamente de ese queso, pero no le hizo ascos a otro tipos de quesos que tenía.  
Ya cuando zanjaron todos sus ''problemas'', miraron a los kwamis quienes habían estado algo raros desde que les encontraron y Adrien se figuró que fue porque les pilló haciendo algo raro, sin embargo ellos dijeron que no era lo que parecía, que estaban jugando al escondite y le tocaba a Plagg encontrar a Tikki, aunque eso les sonó a trola a los chicos, pues habían oído gemidos de kwami. Todos se rieron y cuando acabaron de cenar, Adrien ayudó a Marinette a recoger todo lo que habían descolocado o usado y se volvió a transformar. Se despidió de ella con un cariñoso beso y se marchó por la ventana mientras ella miraba por esta como se alejaba después de haberle regalado la mejor noche de su vida, aunque también un tremendo dolor de entrepierna...

 **~Fin~**


End file.
